hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Japan
'''Honda Kiku' is a main character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He is the representation of Japan (日本,'' Nihon''), and is part of the Axis Powers. Appearance He is a short, slim man with black hair, dark brown eyes, and is often depicted wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents. His first appearance in both the anime and the published manga shows him briefly wearing a more ornate version, with gold epaulets and frog clasps down in the front of the jacket. When he first appeared in the webcomic, he wore a standard gray/black uniform until sometime after joining the Axis. In some of Himaruya's official art, his hair is dark brown and his eyes are a lighter brown. Personality And Interests A quiet and hard-working man, Kiku doesn't know very much about the outside world and needs time to adjust to other people. But he's very curious and interested in learning things from other nations. His distinct island customs may seem mysterious to others, although he finds them perfectly normal. He tends to have the behavior of an "old man" and was a'' hikikomori for a long time (Kiku had spent 200 years in isolation). He has some erotic woodcuts at his place, which he tries to hide secretly between his non-erotic books. Kiku also voiced his preference for 2D girls over 3D girls to England, Greece, and France in one strip, hinting that he has an ''otaku side. He seems to be fond of food in general, similar to China's fondness, his country's food in particular, as evidenced by his annoyance of having his salted salmon taken off Germany's diet plan. He expressed dismay at the increase of the price of eggs due to a bad economy. He also had the urge to touch the Italy brothers' ahoge''s due to them reminding him of vegetables. Relationships Wang Yao (China) ''Main Article: Wang Yao thumb|left|150px|Chibihon After having been discovered by Yao as a small child, Kiku was raised by the older man, later shown and taught how to use kanji, which Kiku used to create the hiragana alphabet from. One day, Kiku turned on him and attacked him with a katana, leaving him with a disfiguring scar on his back. Im Yong Soo (South Korea) Main Article: Im Yong Soo The two don't get along very well, Yong Soo claiming to hate him but always copying his style and taking credit for others' work (even going as far to claim that "tsundere" originated in Korea). He also has an unusual obsession with grabbing Yao's and Kiku's "breasts". Heracles Karpusi (Greece) Main Article: Heracles Karpusi The two nations have very friendly relations and multiple strips can be seen of them visiting each other or bonding over their mutual love of cats. Their relationship could be associated with the real-life Greco-Japan diplomatic relationship, which started in 1899. It is implied that they "slept" together when Kiku woke up naked in bed with Heracles, though an embarrassed Kiku has denied that anything happened between them, exclaiming, "It's just a dream!". In The Anime Kiku first briefly appears in Episode 01 at the "Meeting Of The World". He agrees with Alfred's ridiculous solution for global warming, much to the annoyance of Vash. After making a cameo at the end of Episode 03 as a teaser, he is formally introduced in Episode 04. Some of the moments that originally occured at this point in Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1 were moved to the later Episode 15, while other things (like Kiku seeing the world as an RPG) were dropped entirely. In Episode 06, while stranded on an island, Kiku suggests to Ludwig that they call their team "Suujiku". They decide on the term Axis (eine Achse in German and un Asse in Italian.) instead. Since the anime is based more off the published version of the manga than the original webcomic, Kiku does not wear his black uniform in his introduction, instead wearing the decorative version of his naval suit before he becomes part of the Axis Powers. He is also depicted in his WWII naval suit in instances where he originally wore other clothing in the equivalent manga strips. Trivia *His given name, Kiku, comes from the Japanese word for the Chrysanthemum flower. Honda is a common Japanese surname that includes the kanji 本 hon, as in 日本 Nihon (Japan). *His birthday corresponds to the date of National Foundation Day in Japan, which celebrates the foundation of Japan in 660 BC by Emperor Jimmu. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Axis Powers Characters Category:Asian Characters